


Приручив, возвращайся

by Romanovski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovski/pseuds/Romanovski
Summary: Хидан помнит ее в момент знакомства: без одежды, в открытой капсуле, отчаянно глотающую воздух. И глазами сверкающую. Странное зрелище. Глаза красивые, но о них он подумал уже после того, как посмотрел на грудь. Грудь там посредственная… Но на что хватило, как говорится. Такие, как Шизуне, растут в колбах на питательных веществах и продаются прямо так, в тех же колбах. Ничего такого, всего лишь искусственные люди.





	Приручив, возвращайся

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно, мат

_— Да ебаный ж!_.. — рявкает Хидан, пиная прорвавшуся через двойку Кисаме-Итачи тварь.   
  
Слышит короткий и жалобный скулеж — всаживает пулю в блестяще-бурую склизкую голову. Голова с чавканьем разлетается сероватой жижей мозга прямо по бетонному полу.  
Совсем неподалеку обрушивается кусок гребаной несущей балки, подпирающей дырчатый потолок. Часть потолка — туда же. Грохот пробирает дрожью. Каменная крошка присыпает волосы, оседает дымкой и за ее завесой видно еще несколько вжавшихся в пол темных влажных силуэтов.  
  
Кто-то сверху рявкает, что пора. До нового снайпера — старому не повезло столкнуться с ищейкой и остаться без лица — три-четыре минуты.  
  
Три-четыре минуты — это охуеть, это охуенный снайпер и охуенная скорость, думает Хидан и пускает отрывистую очередь по натянувшимся для прыжка тварям.  
  
Одна подбита точно. Вторая срывается как с тетивы, рвется к горлу. Хидан встречает ее новым выстрелом, добивает — с хрустом давит маленькую и скользкую башку об загаженный бетон.  
  
— Живой? — Учиха, как всегда собранный-не-взять-за-яйца, выглядывает из-за другой, пока не разъебанной балки и сверкает черным глазом.  
  
Хидан, оглядываясь, одновременно разводит руками. Сплевывает осевшую во рту пыль.  
Да заебись как жив. Лучше б сдох. Чё б нет?! Этим наплывам второй день конца нет. Эти мутанты вот-вот на глазах эволюционируют и начнут по хуярить уже не ревом и воем, а какими-нибудь кислотными плевками.  
Но ладно, пока затишье.  
  
В здании старого склада, расположившегося за стеной, попытка захвата, загрызены охранники, обожраны запасы сухпайка для тех же охранников, теперь нет половины потолка и все в слизи.  
Хидан сплевывает снова и с опаской поглядывает на вторую балку — щас как ебнется, и собирай их всех, по шматкам, как знали.  
  
— Последняя десятка, ищейки. Западный вход, — кряхтит в присобаченную к уху затычку-наушник Суйгецу, и Хидану так и хочется выматериться.  
  
Появился, блять, и связь у него появилась. Открутить бы голову тому, кто аппаратуру настраивает. И чё, что тут район-глушилка? На прошлой чистке нормас все работало.   
  
— Джуго, Генма, присмотрите тут. Остальные за мной, — Учиха знает, что делать, этого у него не отнять.  
   
Ну типичный представитель, что ты с этого проныры возьмешь. До него доебаться не выходит даже Хидану, чего тут тварям ловить? Твари этой поганой учиховской кровью подавятся.  
Тут только личный медик может жару дать и бурю раздуть.  
Хидан втесывается в отточенную временем двойку Итачи-Кисаме третьим. И им настолько на это срать, что даже не сразу замечают. Рутина, чего уж тут. Зачистка — проверка — домой. И в обратном порядке.  
  
Подошвы армейских ботинок — это дробный стук об бетон.   
  
Ищейки на этот стук стекаются целой стаей. Одну, бросившуюся отдельно от товарок, Учиха кончает ножом. Тварь лысая, а темно-бурая кожа блестящая, будто мокрая. Глазки-жуки под надбровным дугами блестят тоже.  
  
Хидан пускает очередь в первую линию, тройку из самых неповоротливых. Уворачивается от в три-ряда-зубастой пасти, с хрустом ломает ребра ногой.  
  
Запах крови тяжело виснет в воздухе. От вони слезятся глаза.  
  
Хидан морщится, сплевывает навязавшийся привкус пыли и стреляет снова, припадая на одно колено.  
  
Последние патроны уходят в стену — за неповоротливыми рвутся юркие. По ним хуй попадешь. Но хоть погоняешь. Хидан выдергивает из крепления на бедре массивный и бритвенно-острый нож.  
  
Ладонь весомо оттягивает. Это выбивает из головы тревогу.  
  
Тревога — нервозность. Ни к какому результату в их деле с нервозностью не придешь.  
Хидан оставляет это за стеной. Ком в горле на каждую операцию. Мысли о пуле, застрявшей в затылке, мысли о снах, где воняет дерьмом и где мерещится отблеск с ебано-бурой шкуры, он оставляет тут.  
  
Кроме тварей, чисток и прочей хероты, связанной с чумой двадцать первого века, в его жизни есть Шизуне. Только потому, что она есть, эта пробирочная и бестолковая глазастая девка, Хидан оставляет свою злобу тут. За стеной.  
  
Юркая тварь все же прорывается за их линию — обходит щелью между нагроможденными ящиками. Недалеко уходит. Метательный нож вшивается ей промеж глаз с мерзким хрустом.  
  
Учиха. И на него наседают остальные.   
  
Хидан рвет пространство движениями, рассекает воздух, вытанцовывает, блять. Влажно и тошнотворно хрустит лапа. Позвоночник расходится двумя лучами от одной точки.  
  
И первые выстрелы заглушают шум воя. Одна из тварей растекается башкой прямо рядом с боком Хидана. Но ребра трещат.  
  
Хидану не встать. Цветные пузыри в глазах. Судорога током рвется по телу. В бедро входит что-то острое. Хидан воет — не хуже тварей.  
  
Между блеском пузырей — узкое и встревоженное лицо пиздюка-Генмы. Значит, обезболивающее.  
  
— Давай- _давай_ , — цедит Генма и дерет его за плечи вверх, и как тут не подчинишься.  
— Бля-ять! — воет Хидан, отказывается от поддержки и придерживается за бок ладонью.  
  
Генма шлепает его по плечу и тыкает назад ладонью — в грохоте все равно нихера не слышно. А так понятно: вали-ка ближе к стене.  
Последние выстрелы утихают. Наступает звенящая тишина.  
Залитый вонючей кровью Хидан сплевывает, вытирает рот рукой, вытирает и лоб, морщится от постепенно угасающей боли.  
  
— Выслали новую группу. Можем возвращаться, — Учиха невозмутимо стряхивает с черного рукава какие-то ошметки.  
  
 _Рутина, блять.  
_  
Рутина — генетический мусор, бегающий на четырех лапах-руках-ногах (что это у них — хер разберешь), все пытающийся прорваться за стену, супер-регенерация по талонам и люди из пробирки.  
Норма. Начинает заходить.  
  
  
Чтобы вернуться в жилую часть города нужно пройти медосмотр. Три минуты на сбор крови, еще десять на общее обстукивание, обнюхивание, общупывание. Без этого — нет пропуска. Без этого за серые и высокие стены не пройти.  
  
В белом помещении, залитом светом от потолка и самых темных углов, все начищено и блестит. Хидан, сидя на хромированной кушетке, ждет своей очереди терпеливо.  
Их осматривают тщательней, чем в прошлый раз — еще бы, целый день за стеной.   
  
Хидан последний, но совсем не одинокий. В помещении, наполненном стеклом, хромированными отблесками и каким-то монстроузным оборудованием для анализов, кроме него еще и командор. Учиха. Ну и девка с розовыми волосами. Вот кто тут неторопливый.  
Вместо того, чтобы вкатить ему обезболивающего, девка прямо на ходу пометки делает. Это бесит так, что зубы крошатся.  
  
— Да еб!.. — рявкает Хидан, когда терпение истощается. Плавно двигающаяся над планшетом ладонь медика дергается.  
  
Дальше ему высказать свое недовольство не дает Учиха. Пропарывает взглядом похлеще ножа. Еще бы. Девка-то его.  
Мелкая, худая, глазастая — кукла детская, по сравнению с Учихой. А уж бесячая какая… Язык бы вырвать.  
Спросить бы, как они трахаться с таким дисбалансом умудряются, но тогда Учиха ему точно что-нибудь отхерачит.  
Его мало что может из себя вывести — всего-то эта девка и грязные намеки.  
  
— Не «еб», а «быстрее, пожалуйста», — зеленые глазища сверкают похлеще учиховских.  
  
Хидан не корчит ей рожу только потому, что командор вон — напротив сидит. И под рукой у него горка со скальпелями. Отхерачит ведь…  
  
Девка, впрочем, ограничивается этой своей репликой и принимается за дело. Пальцы в холодном белом латексе прощупывают ребра, надавливают. Брови — бля, ну какого хера они розовые — озадаченно хмурятся.  
Девка бинтует ему торс, говорит Учихе, чтоб в рейды его еще пару недель не пускал. Видимо, право женушки срабатывает, пускай нихера они и не женаты, но Учиха соглашается, кивая лохматой башкой.  
Хидану до грызни завидно.  
  
Шизуне ведь лишний раз ни о чем не попросит.  
  
А эта — вон как положением пользуется. Хотя, хуже точно не ему. Теперь две недели спокойствия. И из перевалочно-медицинского пункта, служившего границей для отмерших территорий и сетью пропускных пунктов наружу, он выходит охуенно радостным. Охуенно, конечно, в кавычках.  
  
У пункта пропуска наружу дежурит какой-то новенький пацаненок. При виде Хидана, усталого и заебанного по горло, он вытягивается в струнку и смотрит как на божество.  
  
Нет Бога, пацан, думает Хидан и демонстрирует ему зеленый пропуск-карточку, таких богов, как я, кладут пачками, пацан.  
  
Пацан читать мысли не умеет и открывает ему прозрачно-пластиковую дверь, выпуская наружу.  
  
Хидан шлепает по бетонному полу сквозь толстые створки и оказывается вне опасности. Это, конечно, полная ерунда, ну, про опасность. Опасность есть даже в этом муравейнике. Люди не лучше мутантов, одичали, обросли слоем цинизма, разве что в стаи не сбиваются — наоборот держатся подальше друг от друга.  
  
Вот почему так популярны искусственные люди в качестве средства от одиночества. Они привязаны к хозяину, в них это вплавлено. Нет в них того предубеждения и недоверия.   
  
Хочется все же кому-то мозги ебать, кисло думает Хидан и тащит свое полуразвалившееся от усталости тело по направлению к выходу с особо охраняемого объекта.  
  
Мало пройти сквозь пункт пропуска, нужно еще миновать длинный черный коридор с мерзкой неоново-зеленой подсветкой. В него выходят несколько дверей, буквально вплавленных в стену. Твари плохо видят в неоновом освещении, он их в какой-то степени нервирует.  
  
Если прорвутся, то некоторое время их удастся сдерживать.  
  
Это знакомый и уже опробованный сценарий. Пару лет назад уже такое случалось. Помня об этом, Хидан держит в себе активную и взрывную злость каждую вылазку. Чем больше перебьет сейчас, тем меньше будет шанс, что какая-нибудь блестяще-бурая тварь, воняющая отвратно, сможет пробиться в этот коридор. Не дай несуществующий Бог — в город.  
  
— Отдежурил, как надо, а? — на выходе наружу привычный Кабуто сверкает стеклами очков. Тоже когда-то мечтал быть в команде чистильщиков, одна преграда — зрение хуевое.  
— Нормас, — отмахивается он и протягивает зеленую карточку во второй раз. — Как твоя? — чтобы не стоять в молчании, пока Кабуто набирает на плоском сенсорном дисплее код пропуска, чтобы открыть дверь наружу, спрашивает Хидан.  
— Научилась думать. Теперь одни проблемы, — отмахивается Кабуто и шлепает ладонью по панели подтверждения. — Когда снова?  
— Недельки через две, — Хидан лениво просачивается к двери мимо худой фигуры патрульного. — Красотка больничный оформила, — и похлопывает себя по перебинтованному боку ладонью. — Ну, чё, бывай. Осторожнее тут.  
  
Кабуто на шутку улыбается кисло и не прощается. Хидану нет дела до его заморочек, его дома ждет Шизуне. Хотя, возможно, она просто спит — сейчас не больше восьми утра.  
Снаружи виднеются высотки, которые торчат из центра города. Хидану «застенок» кажется сплошным людским муравейником. Все тут подчиняется единому порядку, все структурировано, разложено по полочкам, рационализировано до идеальности. Во всем этом есть что-то от обычных мегаполисов. Хидан жил в таком до тех пор, пока все не ебнулось с крутой горы.  
  
Чем выше поднимешься, тем больнее будет падать.  
  
Все человечество испытало эту цитату на себе. Теперь — упасть нельзя.  
Хидан не падает. Колени не согнуты, плечи не опущены, глаза видят. Не ему тут падать.  
  
  
Улицы квартала, прилегающего к стене, уныло-серые с вросшими в землю домами, с жухлыми деревьями, высаженными скорее, чтобы было, а не для реальной пользы. Наблюдать такой пейзаж из окна Хидан не смог бы — а зря, наверное, квартиры в этом квартале имели достаточно низкую стоимость. А так — до сих пор выплачивает за двухкомнатную в центре города, где вокруг одни зеркально-бетонные здания.  
  
Такое, конечно, мало кто может себе позволить. Инженеры, всякие там биологи-генетики-селекционеры и прочий научный мусор, который только языком чесать и горазд. Ну, и чистильщики — за патрулирование и вылазки платят, не зажимают.  
  
  
Скоростной поезд, соединяющий концы бесконечно-большого муравейника, несется к центру. Хидан, упав на ближайшее покоцанное сиденье, растирает шею ладонью. Пальцы натыкаются на тонкий шов шрама. Рука одергивается сама собой.  
Для Хидана не существует высшей силы, потому что выше себя и своей воли к жизни он не видит никого. Не было бы упрямства — не дотянулся бы тогда, лет пять назад, до откатившегося шприца с регенерирующим составом.  
Бога для Хидана нет, но есть смерть, и ее метка прямо на шее. Раньше, когда он терялся в своих кошмарах в одиночку, шрам помогал ему жить. Напоминал, что такое умирать, и как-то… отпускало.  
  
 _Теперь это не требуется._  
  
Он отсчитывает остановки и на восьмой выходит. Платформа под ногами растекается асфальтным покрытием в широкую полосу. Хидан бредет под серым и тусклым небом, пригибаясь к земле, через пункт пропуска, демонстрируя сухощавому деду свою зеленую карточку. Она на все случаи жизни.  
  
  
Улицы поглощают его голову шумом и мельканием людей. Не так, как раньше, в старых городах, но… сколько же вас тут?  
  
Хидан рассматривает яркие неоновые щиты, вывески, фонари — глаза после чисток требуют такого успокоения. Смеси неестественных цветов. Это приносит спокойствие.  
Скользнув взглядом по высящимся впереди огромным высотным зданиям, Хидан берет курс сначала на магазин.  
  
На непрозрачных витринах реклама продукции. Никого не удивляет, что заглянуть внутрь с улицы не удастся. Витрины полыхают неоновой подсветкой и днем, и ночью. Все в городе знают, что творится за стенами, и все готовы оснастить свой уголок любой защитой от тварей.  
  
Хидан заруливает через тяжелую дверь внутрь, оказываясь в теплом и залитом желтым светом помещении. Над потолком смесь блюза и электроники. Весь небольшой зал заставлен стеллажами. Людей почти нет. Только какая-то школьница у небольшого стеллажа со сладостями.  
  
Хидан машинально сметает во взятую у входа корзину рис, овощи (Шизуне жить не может без сельдерея) и рыбу. На кассе рассчитывается через отпечаток ладони. Выходит достаточно большая сумма (что овощи, что рыба — все дорогое), но ему должны будут под вечер перечислить за эти два дня чистки, и баланс будет восстановлен.  
  
Из магазина он выходит в приподнятом настроении. До дома пару кварталов пешком — это полчаса, если не больше. Хидан лениво бредет в разноцветном потоке людей сгорбленной и усталой тенью, замечая, как шарахаются от него те, кто идут навстречу.  
  
Форма чистильщика. Черные армейские ботинки, черная свободная куртка, под ней — такая же водолазка, болотные пятнистые штаны. Ничего особенного, но людям показать это сочетание — и они начнут уползать в обратную сторону.  
Сейчас это даже справедливо — пованивает от него так, что глаза слезятся.  
  
  
Здание, в котором он живет, высокое — достает до неба — и пиздецки серое. Серость скрадывают голограммы и неоновые огни, проложенные по фасаду какой-то ебанутой гирляндой. Затраханный до смерти на чистке Хидан ловит на себе неодобрительный взгляд какого-то жильца, скалит зубы в ответ и бредет сгорбленный к лифту.  
  
Ничего, блять, что благодаря таким как он эти людишки все еще живут спокойно. Зато с какой же брезгливостью смотрят, охуеть просто можно.  
Хидан сам не брезгливый, но к этому вот прошедшему мимо жильцу испытывает только гадливость.  
  
Лифт поднимает его на восьмой этаж. Хидан прикладывает ладонь к сканеру, встроенному в металлическую, блестящую при неестественно-белом свете, дверь. Дверь беззвучно размагничивается.  
  
В коридоре он спотыкается обо что-то и только после этого мажет ладонью по стене в поисках выключателя. Приглушенный свет вспыхивает над головой в четырех точках, и сразу становится понятно, обо что он споткнулся. Об какую-то коробку, которую, видимо, Шизуне не смогла вытащить в комнату.  
  
— Ты вернулся, — появляясь тенью в проеме, ведущем на кухню, она тревожно поджимает губы. Возможно, где-то остался след крови?  
  
Она — стекольный сплав, звон колокольчиков (как тех, что вешают на дверях), запах озона после мутного дождя.  
Идеально-тонкая Шизуне — снять с нее одежду, и будет видна на просвет — смотрит в него двумя черными дырами на бледном узком лице. Она — вся из себя. Стекло. Неприкасаемая Шизуне не боится ничего, кроме крови и настоящих людей. Хидан — исключение из правил, хозяин, часть жизни.  
  
— Как видишь, — Хидан стягивает с себя куртку, разувается и перешагивает через коробку. — Что это?  
— Новые кухонные шкафчики. Разобранные. Но тяжелые, — Шизуне мнется и ближе не подходит, Хидан замечает на ее пальцах порезы.  
— Понял, что тяжелые, — он с неприязнью косится на коробку, цепляясь взглядом за круглый и мерцающий неоном логотип. — Ты это, руки обработай… или меня дождешься? Мне в душ срочно, а то, — Хидан пропускает едкий смешок, — после чистки и самому бы оттереться.   
  
Бледный лоб Шизуне хмурится. Ее тонкая фигура растворяется в кухонном проеме. Хидан слышит, как она открывает дверцу холодильника, и заранее наполняется жгучей благодарностью.  
  
  
В душевой кабине под горячими струями воды, льющейся с потолка, он стоит полторы минуты — смотрит на таймер. Время ограничено. Осталось еще шесть с половиной.  
Гель для душа привычно ложится в ладонь темным тюбиком. Хидан не внюхивается в поплывший в горячем воздухе химический запах апельсина и натирается быстро, фиксирующая повязка, к счастью, непромокаемая, и это прекрасно. Иначе ходить неделю, пока девка Учихи ее не снимет, было бы затруднительно.  
  
Вонь — запах крови тварей, собственный пот, пыль и гарь — сходит быстро. Хидан зачесывает седые — напрочь, до белизны — волосы назад пятерней и смотрит на себя в зеркальную стену кабинки. Чиркает пальцем по старому шраму у горла, вспоминая снова.  
Тут же шлет нахуй и старых призраков, и старые шрамы — в дверь стучит Шизуне.  
  
— Я разогрела тебе обед. Все в порядке? — в щель между приоткрытой дверью и косяком блестят черные глаза.  
  
Хидан поворачивается к ней и никак не может убрать стремную усмешку с лица. Шизуне делает шаг назад. Зря, зря. Он ведь не собирался срываться.  
Он цепляет темное полотенце со специальной стальной трубки, встроенной в корпус душевой кабины и прикрытой пластиковым колпаком — чтоб не мокло, и оборачивает его вокруг бедер. Под ногами влажнеет впитывающий коврик.  
  
— Бледная какая, — усмехается Хидан, подходя ближе к вздрогнувшей Шизуне, и почти выходит наружу, но все-таки замирает у двери и открывает ее полностью. — Ну, не трясись. Чего случилось?  
  
Шизуне смотрит на него из-под темной челки и отрицательно качает головой. Разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Хидан ловко хватает ее за хрупкий локоть и заставляет снова встать к нему лицом. Замечает, что порезы залеплены пластырем.  
  
— Не, — он недоверчиво щурит левый глаз, — что-то все-таки наклюнулось… Чё, с соседом каким столкнулась?  
  
Соседи у них те еще — снобы настолько, что охуеть и не выхуеть можно. Если опять какой-нибудь патлатый хер с верхнего ее чем-то ткнул, то придется идти и бить морду. Хидану в радость, Хьюга его бесит до посинения, но вот Шизуне, эта вполне спокойная пробирочная деваха, этого Хьюгу до посинения боится. И почему — _объяснить не может._  
  
— У тебя какая-то травма? — Шизуне этот его вопрос по-бесячьи игнорирует, задает свой, блестит черными и внимательными глазами. В общем, ведет себя как обычно. — Повязка, — ее палец, полупрозрачный на просвет, упирается в непромокаемую белесую ткань.  
— А, так, херня, — он мгновенно расслабляется и даже треплет ее по щеке снисходительно, подмигивая. — Чистильщики и не с таким сталкиваются. Я б тебе рассказал, но ты как про кровушку слышишь — ебоньк, в обморок.  
  
Шизуне, которую удалось отвлечь, снова морщит лоб и даже поджимает губы, подбирается к нему ближе и озабоченно касается кожи чуть выше повязки. Кожа лиловая. Кровоподтек, чё.  
  
Хидан ее руку отводит в сторону и просит, чтобы собрала там поесть побольше, говорит, что купил сельдерей и рыбу. Непроглядно-ночные, разве что беззвездные, глаза Шизуне вспыхивают заинтересованностью, и Хидан наконец-то остается один.  
  
Он натягивает на себя домашние штаны (с растянутым поясом и исчезнувшим из него шнурком), майку просто забрасывает на плечо, но потом, вспоминая о повязке, решает все-таки надеть. Шизуне впечатлительная и нервная, если дать ей повод.  
  
Тело, получившее расслабление в виде горячего душа, начинает болеть. Хидан чувствует, как его собственные бока кажутся сплошной отбивной, а ноги сводит судорогой. В шкафчике над умывальником, безлико-сером, он ищет и быстро находит обезболивающее.  
У них много обезболивающего. Шизуне с низким болевым порогом, сам он — и так понятно… что ни задание, то новая, блять, беда.  
  
Шизуне, кстати, вообще сахарная. На нее капнешь — рявкнешь, чтоб не возилась, ткнешь случайно, посмотришь не так — и она исчезает. Находится, в основном, в своем синем кресле-подушке, смотрящая опасливо из-под темной челки.  
  
Хидан помнит ее в момент знакомства: без одежды, в открытой капсуле, отчаянно глотающую воздух. И глазами сверкающую. Странное зрелище. Глаза красивые, но о них он подумал уже после того, как посмотрел на грудь. Грудь там посредственная… Но на что хватило, как говорится.  
  
Такие, как Шизуне, растут в колбах на питательных веществах и продаются прямо так, в тех же колбах. Ничего такого, всего лишь искусственные люди.  
  
Продаются, к слову, за охуеть как деньжищи. Хидан ни за что не расстался бы с тремя месячными окладами, если бы не взвыл от нехватки чьего-то присутствия рядом. Пустоту и тишину, монотонное гудение новостей в телевизоре сложно считать за шум, он не смог себе привить как привычный ритм жизни вне чисток. И тогда он решил пойти путем наименьшего сопротивления. Ткнул в первую попавшуюся колбу в дорогом салоне, так и получил своего человека.   
  
Первые дни Шизуне Като, так звали ее полностью, держалась настороже и впитывала информацию — специальный диск с целым пластом людеведения (как любил шутить Кабуто) прилагался. Кадры там шли на огромной скорости, а процесс обучения занимал не больше нескольких дней.  
  
Магия технологий, еб.  
  
Потом она начала обживаться, и Хидан вдруг понял, что одной комнаты в квартирке ему мало. И еще понял, что спать, если к тебе прислоняется чье-то живое (неважно, искусственное ли) тело, можно без охуительно-реальных кошмаров. Шизуне грела ему спину, обнимала тонкими руками-ветками, когда он уходил на чистку в очередной ебаный раз, а встречать пыталась едой. Но чаще — обмороками (откуда в искусственном человеке вообще может появиться страх крови?).  
  
Через полгода он накопил на первый взнос и получил эту средней просторности квартирку в центре города даже без собеседования. Сейчас ведь квартиру просто так хуй кто продаст. А вот чистильщику — запросто. Спасибо, Учиха-мать-твою-семпай.  
  
Шизуне, кстати, от своей комнатки тащилась, понавешала на стен зеркал, каких-то цветочков в горшках (это просто она не в курсе, сколько они стоили, цветочки те), свитков с умными изречениями, голограмм котов…  
Голограммы Хидан не любил, они в темноте светились, а уж как двигаться начинали где-нибудь… посреди процесса. Шизуне их не смущалась, а вот его это… да коробило, блять, так, что разнести проектор хотелось.  
  
  
— О чем ты думаешь, стоя в коридоре и босиком? — посмелевшая и уже не такая бледная Шизуне скользит ему навстречу и встревоженно прижимает ладонь к его плечу.  
— Выключи в себе медика, мне сегодня одной уже хватило, — кривится Хидан и обнимает ее за плечи, заставляя подойти вплотную, трется лицом об мягкие и пахнущие сладкими пряностями волосы.  
  
Обезболивающее действует. Бок отмирает. Хидан, чувствуя это, обнимает Шизуне крепче, чувствует ее прохладные ладони на плечах и закрывает глаза. Что-то в нем тревожно бьется, под шрамом на горле.  
  
Шрам начинает ныть.  
  
— Давай, что там есть съедобного. А потом я отсыпаться… Устал как… — он вздыхает с несвойственной ему унылостью, и Шизуне, чуткая кроха, это замечает. Вскидывает голову, щурит глаза, смотрит на него так, что мороз, блять, по коже. От кого научилась?..  
  
Она не говорит ничего, но отпихивает его первой, тут же хватает за руку и тянет на кухню.  
На кухне светло, пахнет кофе (жизнь за кружку, может, даже заснуть потом удастся), неоновая подсветка по потолку… Хидан цепляется за это как-то раздраженно, щелкает пальцами — подсветка тухнет. В кухне теперь серо, как на улице, но это его не смущает.  
  
За стеклянный стол он буквально падает, но бок — обезболивающее сильное, но против такой встряски… — трещит по швам, и Шизуне замечает это тоже. Сама ставит перед ним тарелку с едой — рис, остро пахнущее карри… Хидан благодарит ее мельком и вгрызается в предложенное.  
  
У него в желудке — черная ебанутая дыра, которую загладить только пищей.  
С голодухи (на армейском-то пайке хуй там отъешься) у карри райский привкус.  
Еда заканчивается, и Хидану остается только рухнуть где-нибудь на пару суток — отоспаться. Но он щелкает себя по носу и подхватывает на руки Шизуне. Шизуне роняет посуду, встревоженно сверкает глазами, но держится за него крепко и надежно.  
  
— Ш-ш, только не ори, — Хидан подбрасывает ее (чтоб лучше устроилась, честно!) и ловит, переступает через осколки босыми ногами, тащит Шизуне в свою комнату.   
  
Там нет ни голограмм, ни горшков с цветами, которые могут ебнуть тебя по голове в процессе.  
Шизуне покорно молчит — но только до того момента, как оказывается в кровати.  
  
— Тебе разве можно? — она смотрит из-под темных ресниц так, что Хидану становится и похер — можно ли.  
  
Обезболивающее мощное, дорогое, почти без побочки.  
  
— Можно, — дышит он ей в ключицы, опуская голову, — если хочу.  
  
  
Она наощупь — как и на вид — хрупкая, птичьи кости, синица, а не женщина. Хидан ощупывает ее плечи, параллельно стягивая с них, нежно-бархатных, как старая и дорогая ткань (всего раз, в музее в детстве пальцем ткнул, а ощущения до сих пор помнит), тонкие лямки белья. Белье расходится по шву — не удержался, долго снималось.  
Шизуне вздрагивает и неловко обхватывает себя руками, пытается сесть, и Хидана этим начинает подбешивать.  
  
— Один… ебаный раз… ну хватит уже ссать, — почти рявкает он и подтягивает ее ближе к себе.  
  
Грудь у нее мягкая, мнется легко. Хидан смотрит на ее вспыхнувшее розовым цветом лицо и влажно целует шею. Закусывает полупрозрачную кожу. Шизуне взвизгивает, как девчонка, дышит надрывно и перепуганно — вечно с ней все так.  
Чтобы ее растопить нужно действовать осторожно, и Хидан старается на пределе возможностей.  
  
Ее ладони оказываются у него на спине через пару головокружительно-глубоких поцелуев. Дальше можно не бояться за ее психологическое состояние. Можно начинать за свое.  
Стеклянная Шизуне может плавиться, пузыриться, обнимать руками-ветками не только на прощанье, а целовать не хуже него самого. И пальцы у нее не такие уж хрупкие, если посмотреть, как она ими спину дерет…  
  
Час с лишним пролетает в один сплошной миг.  
  
Хидан выплетается из густого марева чужой бархатистой кожи, мягких губ и запаха пряностей, замирает выбитым из времени расслабленным пластом, дышит в потолок ртом, ухмыляется остро. Шизуне, крохотная, по сравнению с ним, жмется лбом к его плечу, сжимает и разжимает пальцы на его запястье. Если скосить глаза, можно заметить, что волосы у нее влажные, а на тонкой белокожей шее следы укусов.  
  
Хидан разворачивается к ней лицом, морщась — на бок пришлось, и обнимает острые птичьи плечи, прощупывает украдкой лопатки, вдруг там начинают проклевываться сраные перья. Перьев он не переживет. Будут перья — будут крылья — будут полеты из окна. Шизуне пускай и нервная, нежная, ранимая и все в этом роде, девочка-василек, но до пизды любопытная.  
  
— Ты никогда не обещаешь вернуться, — Шизуне поднимает взгляд на него и нащупывает ладонь своей.  
  
Отбрить, послать и забыть, потому что даже это лучше, чем оправдываться. Это не первый их разговор на эту тему. Можно.   
  
Но Хидан идет другим, сложным путем и накрывает ее собой снова, вминает нежное тело в твердый матрас кровати и входит без предупреждения, но с поцелуями.   
Шизуне протестует вслух, но вразрез со своими же словами обхватывает его руками за шею, трется бедрами и вскидывает их навстречу. Теплая, быстро дышащая, с приоткрытыми искусанными губами, она с легкостью накрывает его тем-самым маревом снова.   
  
Сейчас бы ей он простил даже дурацкие перья.   
  
Хидан сквозь сцепленные зубы матерится сдавленно, но только потому, что на язык лезет совсем другое. Это не для нее. И даже если для нее, то как признать, что это он тут оказывается прирученным.   
  
Не говорить же ей, этой цветочной дуре, что она сама как обещание вернуться.


End file.
